


Preoccupied

by SVUlover



Series: A Luthor and a Super [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVUlover/pseuds/SVUlover
Summary: It’s all so much to focus on, it’s sensory overload to a larger degree than when she first arrived on earth, but with this it’s easy to ignore the other stuff, the sounds in the distance, the people on other floors. It’s easy to just ignore everything that’s not Lena. And that’s why she doesn’t hear the familiar sounds of her sister and Maggie talking and laughing, walking down the hall to her apartment, or the jingle of Alex unlocking the door with the key she had.Or, Kara's too focused on making out with Lena she doesn't hear Alex and Maggie, and that's how her sister finds out (and Maggie totally knew it).





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bug that came to mind and had to be written. This is my first attempt at a Supergirl fic. Please let me know what you think!

There’s a lot for her to focus on. The way it feels to have Lena on top of her, one of her hands against the back of her head, as if to pull her in closer as they kiss feverishly, the other one gently caressing her side, under her shirt. The button up had been tucked into her pants, but Lena had pulled it loose so she could touch her skin, and _Rao_ the way Lena’s hands felt against her skin, and the way her lips feel, and the way Lena’s breath hitches and how she lets out a soft moan when Kara lets her hands slip under her shirt…

It’s all so much to focus on, it’s sensory overload to a larger degree than when she first arrived on earth, but with this it’s easy to ignore the other stuff, the sounds in the distance, the people on other floors. It’s easy to just ignore everything that’s not _Lena_ , not kissing Lena, not making Lena make those little moans or the way Lena’s hands feel against her skin.

And that’s why she doesn’t hear the familiar sounds of her sister and Maggie talking and laughing, walking down the hall to her apartment, or the jingle of Alex unlocking the door with the key she had. Because she’s too focused on how Lena’s now kissing her neck, and trying to pull the pins holding Lena’s hair up in the delicate twist out so she can run her fingers through it.

“Kara-“ Alex begins to call, catching sight of her on the sofa, Lena on top of her, and immediately breaks off, shouting, “What the hell!” She dramatically covers her eyes, Kara letting out a little yelp, Lena scrambling off of her, while Maggie stands there, incredulous, looking thoroughly entertained.

“Alex, wh-what are you doing here, I-I thought you were uh, going to, somewhere with Maggie, uh—hi Maggie,” Kara mutters quickly, standing up. She has Lena’s dark red lipstick smeared on her face and neck, a flush in her cheeks, light in her eyes.

“I-I left my phone here,” Alex says, slowly lowering her hands from her eyes, pointing to Kara’s table, where her cell phone lays. “And so, we stopped, so I could get it before going to the movies, a-and-and I found you kissing Lena Luthor,” She recounts, slowly lowering herself into the chair as though she might pass out.

“She wasn’t just kissing Lena Luthor, babe, she was _intensely_ making out with Lena Luthor, she was—“

“Maggie!” Alex exclaims, head resting in her hands, and her fiancé cuts off with an innocent smile, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezing.

Kara makes a face, frowning. “Why do you keep saying Lena Luthor, just call her Lena,” She says, and Alex notes the way Kara shifts a bit, standing ever so slightly in front of Lena, as though ready to protect her at a moment’s notice. And of course she was, she was Supergirl, she protected anyone at a moment’s notice. But Alex knew her sister, and this looked like a different kind of protection.

Well, she thought she knew her sister.

Kara looks on, not sure what to do or where to go with this next, knowing she should have talked to Alex sooner.

“When did this happen?” Alex finally asks, looking up at Kara from the chair.

“Three weeks and two days ago.” Lena’s the one to answer, quickly, as though she’s counting each day in her head. She flushes a little when they all look at her, Kara reaching out to take her hand.

“I-I know I should have told you, I just...” Kara trails off, not sure what to say.

“Why didn’t you?” Alex asks, and everyone can hear the hurt. “I mean, I could have helped you, or, Maggie-we, we could have helped you deal with this, I mean you know what I went through, Kara, I would have been there for you.”

“Alex, no, it’s not like that,” Kara says gently. “I mean, for me, falling for Lena, it wasn’t…shocking. I mean, admitting I had feelings for my best friend was, but not because she’s a she. On Krypton- “

“ _Kara_!” Alex exclaims, eyes wide with warning.

“Oh, it’s ok,” Kara says brightly, grinning at her. “Lena knows!”

“What?!” Alex yelps, standing up, Maggie grabbing her hand.

“Agent Danvers, please,” Lena scoffs. “I’ve spent more than a millisecond with both Kara and Supergirl. Her disguise is an up do and glasses, and despite how often they seemed to talk about me to each other and how close they are, I never saw them both at the same time. Not to sound pretentious, but I’m a certified genius, do you really think I couldn’t put two and two together?”

“That’s what I said!” Maggie exclaims. “I told you, Kara, it is not a good disguise.”

“Hey, it’s a good disguise, alright!” Kara defends.

“Darling, we’ve been back and forth over this,” Lena says with a shake of her head, looking at Kara.

Kara starts to open her mouth again, but Alex speaks up, choosing to momentarily let go of the fact that Lena Luthor knew about her sister’s Super alter ego. “What about Krypton?” She asks, sitting down again. Kara swallows, sitting on the sofa she and Lena had been on just minutes ago, still holding onto her hand. Lena sits beside her, while Maggie sits on the arm of Alex’s chair, arm around her shoulders 

“Well, on Krypton, this, same sex relationships,” She said, gesturing to the air between her and Lena, though there wasn’t much as the CEO was sitting right beside her. “It wasn’t a big deal. The birthing matrix and the technology we had meant any couple could have a child, and Rao is for light and life, nothing was ever said against it. It wasn’t a big deal, no one ever made it that way. People were just people, couples were just couples. Love was just…love,” She says with a bit of a shrug. “There were no labels. I guess I just grew up knowing I could be with anyone I cared for, regardless of sex or gender, so when it was Lena, that part wasn’t a big deal to me.”

“B-But when I, when I came out to you—“ Alex starts, breaking off.

“It was important to you, Alex,” Kara says gently. “You just had this big revelation about yourself and who you were, and I didn’t want to take that from you, I didn’t want to tell you it wasn’t a big deal to me. I mean, it _wasn’t_ , in the sense that I don’t care who you love as long as they treat you right. But I didn’t want to tell you that you didn’t need to have this moment. You grew up here, you had different expectations. Sure, I wish Earth could be as accepting as Krypton, but I wasn’t going to tell you not to have your moment.” 

A silence falls, and Kara and Maggie, even Lena, can tell that Alex is touched by Kara’s defense. After a moment, rubbing Alex’s shoulder, Maggie gently says, “It sounds like Krypton was a pretty amazing place.” 

Kara smiles sadly, nodding. “It was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You and I…we tell each other everything, Kara,” Alex says

Kara sighs, shrugging a bit helplessly. “You all finally just started looking at me normally again. Without the masked pity in your eyes, you-you talk to me about wedding planning and being your maid of honor without _apologizing_ for being happy and in love. You haven’t done that since what happened with Rhea and Mon-El, and I partly liked it, that you were treating me like normal again, and I wanted you to be happy, both of you, without making it about me. I wanted to be excited about your wedding with you guys, and let it be about you. And we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit,” She says, looking to Lena, smiling. “And just be.”

“And you were worried about what I’d say about you dating a Luthor,” Alex murmurs, the unsaid words. Lena glances down, Kara’s grip on her hand stronger.

“I wouldn’t say worried, really. I mean, I’m going to do it anyways. But I’m hoping you’ve moved past all that, and that you won’t be trying to arrest her again,” Kara says with a glance at Maggie.

“Baby Danvers, we’ve been over this, I was just doing my job,” Maggie says, hand up in defense.

“I said that, too. Apparently, someone can hold a grudge,” Lena teases, knocking her shoulder against Kara, who smiles a little, looking at Lena.

Alex takes it all in, processing. She can see the look in her sisters’ eyes. A light that she hadn’t seen before, a happiness. It looks like she’s a heart eye emoji, and she’s happy. And Lena Luthor looks the same. Maybe not like a heart eye emoji, but she’s looking back at Kara with nothing but adoration and care, and anyone who loves Kara, wants the best for Kara, Alex is basically obligated to like them.

“I think Lena’s proved her loyalties quite a few times now,” Alex finally says. “I just want you to be happy, Kara, and as long as you’re with someone that makes you happy and treats you right…that’s all that matters. Especially because I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smiling this big,” Alex grins.

Kara slowly breaks into a grin, and before any of them can blink she’s across the living room, in Alex’s lap hugging her. Alex hugs her back tightly, laughing, and Kara whispers, “I am happy. _So_ happy.” 

“Good,” Alex murmurs back, smiling as she lets go. “Now, you go back to your girlfriend, and I’ll grab my phone and leave with my girlfriend. And on Saturday, maybe we could all do dinner or something?” She offers.

Kara squeals, hugging her again, exclaiming, “A double date! Yes, yes that’s going to be so amazing, right babe?!” She asks, looking to Lena. “We can double date, and you and Maggie can eat leaves together, and Alex and I can eat pot stickers and pizza, and it will be so amazing!” she grins, tightly hugging Alex again.

“Ok, baby Danvers, relinquish my girlfriend so we can get to our plans for the evening, and you can go back to stealing Lena’s lipstick,” Maggie says. Blushing but grinning, Kara gets up off of Alex, hugging her quickly again, and then hugging Maggie, before returning to Lena’s side. Alex smiles at her as she and Maggie wave and leave, and Lena smiles back, feeling as though it will be ok with Kara’s family. 

The door shutting, Kara turns to look at Lena, clearly happy. “Well, that was a bit embarrassing,” Lena breaks the silence.

“Yea, Maggie’s never going to let it go. But it went so well!” Kara squeals, throwing her arms around Lena’s neck, kissing her. “I’m happy they know, that my sister knows.”

“And I’m happy you’re so happy,” Lena says back, connecting their lips again. “Now, remind me where we were…”

Kara grins, and before Lena can blink they’ve relocated to the bed. Startled, she laughs, pulling Kara down to her so she can kiss her again, Lena’s hands once again slipping under her clothes. 

Quickly, she’s quite preoccupied again. Too preoccupied to hear Maggie gloating outside as she and Alex wait for their Uber...

“Babe, I knew it, I so knew it! I told you Kara and Lena had a thing for each other, you so owe me.”


End file.
